Talk:Archive:Grand Unified Micronational
GUM Meeting for March 22nd at 5pm GMT on Geesee Below is the agenda for next weeks meeting on 22nd March, 2009 on Geesee.com. You need a password to enter the chatroom. To get the password ask me or USMR (username ptrcancer) and we will E-MAIL it to you. This is to prevent security breaches which we had in the old chatroom. #Welcome #GUM constitution review #National reports from each nation #Murrayfield admission to GUM #Education videos #Kisvu application #Set up agenda for next week This is an early agenda. Events that happen during the coming week that I would like to be discussed during the meeting will be added in time. Ramtak619 12:23, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Queries:Non-Members Is GUM an invitation-only organization, or can any micronation apply to join? Bokontonian 11:01, 7 April 2009 (UTC) you apply Francisvillegov 13:40, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Federated States of Antarctica The Federated States of Antarctica would like to join the Grand Unified Micronational. The Grand Duchy of Flandrensis will suport their membership at the GUM. Respectfully, Niels I of Flandrensis It would be really nice to have your micronation in the GUM. I'm sure we'll discuss about it in our next meeting. I personally hope you'll get in. --Cajak 09:11, 25 March 2009 (UTC) GUM Website I would like to ask to the Admins of the GUM Website, to please update it. The last post published is from the 21st of february. Eventually, if there's too much to do, tell me how can I help. Regards. --Cajak 14:48, 25 March 2009 (UTC) The government of the USMR is too busy to write the content for the website. It can only update it - GUM needs to appoint a writer who can mail the content quickly to Premier Lethler or another government official. The USMR can easily update the website if the content is written for them. Ptrcancer 15:02, 25 March 2009 (UTC) What about creating a Press Agency for GUM ? Someone good at English that could write the article for each week. I will actually propose this at next Sunday's meeting. --Cajak 16:15, 25 March 2009 (UTC) The President of the FSA would be happy to assume the duties in this area pending the admission of FSA into GUM. GUM Meeting for March 29th at 5pm GMT on Geesee Below is the agenda for next weeks meeting on 29th March, 2009 on Geesee.com. You need a password to enter the chatroom. To get the password ask me or USMR (username ptrcancer) and we will E-MAIL it to you. This is to prevent security breaches which we had in the old chatroom. #Welcome #GUM constitution review #National reports from each nation #FSA admission to GUM #Press agency #Set up agenda for next week This is an early agenda. More will be added in time Ramtak619 21:05, 25 March 2009 (UTC) I would also like to discuss over the eventual creation of a Press Agency, as the USMR doesn't have time for uptading the website. Do you think it will be possible ? --Cajak 22:27, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Yes, it has been added. Ramtak619 22:30, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Is the GMT allowing for daylight savings? Scientopia 16:04, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Geesee room Is it just me, or is Geesee not working today? Are you using the new password? Ptrcancer 21:10, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Its not that, its the room doesnt load- IE says, page cannot be displayed. If i attend tomorrow can i vote? Mr. Ortiz, Each micronation is permitted one vote when a motion or decision is being debated. If you and Mr Koolidge both attend, Petorio still only has one vote. If you are attending alone withour Mr Koolidge, then yes, it will be up to you to cast Petorio's vote. Lethler (dictated) I will be unable to attend tomorrow meeting for personal reasons. I will allow Vice President Ortiz to attend the meeting as a representative of Petorio. Ramtak619 00:05, 29 March 2009 (UTC) I will probably be there. --Cajak 00:06, 29 March 2009 (UTC) I shall be there.---- Hello it is Mr Lawson of murrayfield, i am hoping to attend the meeting for the first time today could you please email me the password Mr Lethler thank you--Ben L 10:21, 29 March 2009 (UTC) It doesn't look like I can attend as a representative of FSA, due to the fact that I am unable to obtain a password and access the site. Also, my time zone is UTC-8 (adjusted for DST) so most likely the meeting was held while I was sleeping. Changing time ? First of all sorry again if yesterday, during the meeting, I looked like an un-dead. Secondly, I'd like to ask everyone if from next week we start having meetings at 7pm instead of 5. 17.00 GMT is equal to sojme early hours of the morning in the Pacific Time Zone, so I'm sure a lot of people wouldn't attend the meeting because maybe they prefer to sleep (I would hehe). So, what if we make meetings from 7pm again ? --Cajak 12:09, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Well, I agree actually. Many people aren't there as early as 5pm anyway. I think Petorio will have the main decision on this. Francisvillegov 13:31, 30 March 2009 (UTC) I will allow it for, not this Sunday, but next Sundays meeting and so on if the turnout is high. I have no problem with the time being changed but I may, beacuse of this, not be able to attend as many meetings. Ramtak619 19:27, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Council Meetings? Right now the 2 councils have no use. Nothing is done with them. I would like to propose the idea of a once a month meeting for both the Security and the Advancement council. What are the other members thoughts? Ramtak619 21:58, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Seems fine to me. The good side however is that both councils start operating when there is need of them (Secutiry council in the Meissner-Antifan war for example ?) --Cajak 22:03, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Good point. But the Advancement council has done nothing thus far. If any GUM member is reading this I would like you to meet me in the chatroom. I wish to discuss this further. Ramtak619 22:04, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Yes, the councils are very important and need to work together more to achieve their aims. Francisvillegov 22:30, 1 April 2009 (UTC) I agree. The councils should meet seperatly at times. This way they can more effectively create initiatives related to what needs to be done. Scientopia 09:39, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Council Meetings April 10th and 11th, 2009 in the GeeSee chatroom Both the Security and Advancement council meetings have been scheduled. The Advancement council will meet at 7pm GMT on April 10th and the Security council will meet at 7pm GMT on April 11th. Members, feel free to create an agenda for each councils meeting below. Ramtak619 19:39, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Security Council Agenda 1. National Reports 2. New Scientopian Information Cascade System 3. Opening of the floor for ideas 4. Identifying ways in which ideas acknowledged as useful or good may be played out 5. Expression of any concerns in micro-security 6. Camurian War 7. Meeting Adjourned Feel free to add items to this list, being a preliminary schedule Advancement Council Agenda #National Reports #Opening of the floor for ideas #Political Development proposals and discussion #Social Development proposals and discussion #Economic Development proposals and discussion #Technological and scientific advancement proposals and discussion #Discussions of ways to promote mutual, cooperative development in the aforementioned fields #Any proposals for specific iniatives or programmes to promote advancement #Meeting Adjourned Feel free to add to or change this list, being a preliminary schedule councils query Howcome at the beginning of the section of the councils it says each council will be made up of 5 national representatives but only 4 members are listed for each council? Do we need to add another member for each council?--Ben L 20:45, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Yes. In fact, I believe Security Council is in need of two unless Wilhelm is on the security council. Scientopia 20:48, 2 April 2009 (UTC) i noticed this discrepancy as i was checking the page. I wish to put my nation forward for a place on one of the councils.--Ben L 20:50, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Which council? Scientopia 20:52, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Which council would best suit my expertise?--Ben L 20:53, 2 April 2009 (UTC) I think that, for fair balance of views, you should apply for security. Scientopia 20:57, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Very well i wish to apply for a position on the security council.--Ben L 20:58, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Prime Minister Reinhardt I'm James Lunam the St.Charlian Embassador in Italy and i want to say you that the Prime Minister may not attend the meeting tonight, as he's flying to District. He left at 10.00 and might not be able to be here tonight. James Lunam Thank you for contacting the GUM. The meeting, however, is not being held tonight. It is scheduled for tomorrow at 5:00pm GMT. If he is referring the the Security council meeting that is not being held until next week. Ramtak619 14:53, 4 April 2009 (UTC) It is true. I left today at 10.30 and just arrived in our Capital City, District. I will in that case, be able to come to tomorrows meeting. I only have to remember that it is at 6 PM now, as I'm in the Cenral European Time zone. --Cajak 16:07, 4 April 2009 (UTC) GUM Meeting for April 5th at 5pm GMT on Geesee The schedule for the GUM meeting in the Geesee chatroom goes as follows: #Welcome #National reports from each nation #Constitution #Council meetings #Maria Carlisle #GUM Constitution #Murrayfield admission, second vote #Set up agenda for next week If you do not know the password to the geesee room please contact me at my email address before 5pm GMT April 5th. Ramtak619 00:41, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Help! I can't get in! The password has changed! I need the new one. Send it to fcfoxon2@hotmail.co.uk please. [[Stigistan|''Stigistan]] 16:10, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Empire of Fuzzel Since, just a few minutes ago, The Grand Empire of Fuzzel has declared war on four different micronations in this community I feel that the GUM should hold a special meeting tomorrow. Please discuss this so we can either cancel or schedule a time. Ramtak619 00:30, 7 April 2009 (UTC) If any micronation sides with Republic of North Altania at that meeting it will be considered an act of aggression against the Great Empire and a state of war will exist between us. -Foreign Minister Kevin (Quoting Emperor Leopold Evans) 6 April 2009 No member has any intentions to side with North Altania. Our only concern is '''your' ridiculous decelerations of war against the four micronations in this community. Ramtak619 00:43, 7 April 2009 (UTC) How can you tell us not to side with North Altania when you have declared war on four of our allies. Our organisation will not fall to your micronation. We have 13 nations on our side + Altania. You have... just you. Pick your fights wisely young man, because you will fail spectacularly if you try to fight us. [[Stigistan|''Stigistan]] 08:43, 7 April 2009 (UTC) May I ask why this declaration of war, Emperor Evans ? Cajak 09:18, 7 April 2009 (UTC) GUM Meeting for April 12th at 7pm GMT on Geesee Below is the agenda for next weeks meeting on 12th April, 2009 on Geesee.com. You need a password to enter the chatroom. To get the password ask me or USMR (username ptrcancer) and we will '''E-MAIL' it to you. This is to prevent security breaches which we had in the old chatroom. #Welcome #GUM constitution #National reports from each nation #Dominion of Ixilia #Council elections #Chair election #Judge election #Transfer of power #Set up agenda for next week This is an early agenda. Events that happen during the coming week that I would like to be discussed during the meeting will be added in time. Ramtak619 23:05, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Elections If you would like to run for one of the councils, the chair or become a judge please add your name and nation below. Also, please state if you are running for reelection or are running for that position for the first time. Notice: You should only apply for one council in the interests of fairness. It was agreed when creating the Judge that you cannot be both Judge and Chair - these offices are mutually exclusive for impartiality. Security Council *Jacob Tierney re-election Advancement Council *Kalvin Koolidge - Republic of Petorio - Reelection *Robert Lethler - Union of Socialist Micronational Republics - Reelection *Jamie Sutherland - Democratic Duchy of Francisville - First time Chair *Kalvin Koolidge - Republic of Petorio - Reelection *Robert Lethler - Union of Socialist Micronational Republics - First time Judge of GUM *Jamie Sutherland - Democratic Duchy of Francisville - reelection *Jacob Tierney - First time Can the meeting be moved to the 11th beacuse I won't be able to attend on the 12th. [[Stigistan|''Stigistan'']] 07:51, 10 April 2009 (UTC) GUM - Camurian tension? Members of the Grand Unified Micronational, Since Camuria's expulsion from the GUM Camuria has not tried to create tension or hostilities between both sides, but has tried not to interfere with it incase it causes any war, which now it has (Camurian War). On a few pages now it has been shown that their are tensions between both sides and I would like to state, that Camuria did not know of any tensions. --CrimsonRepublic 15:34, 10 April 2009 (UTC)